1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspended pet toys & exercise devices, more particularly, to an improved suspended cat toy which provides a durable, over the door, mounted wand to which a tethered target object is affixed. A toy exerciser of this type engages a cat to "play on its own," and provides valuable exercise for the cat, which can alleviate boredom and destructive behavior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The history of suspended cat toys has generally involved solutions that require a human counterpart to hold and waive the wand. Other solutions which provide for mounts to suspend the toy provide inadequate mount strengths to withstand the constant battering of the target by the cat. Yet other solutions achieve strong supports but present safety problems by blocking a door or doorway.
A suspended pet toy such as that taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,855, issued to Galkiewicz, illustrates a pet toy consisting of a wand, tether and target object. A human hand holds and moves the wand to engage the cat. An inherent limitation in this type of prior art is the need for someone to hold the wand.
Another suspended pet toy such as that taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,510, issued to Tae Ho, discloses a telescoping flexible wand which mounts via suction cups and thereby eliminates the need for someone to hold the wand. However, suction cups become strained when the cat batters the target object and often disengages from the surface. Suction cups also require a smooth surface for adequate adhesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,727, issued to Thompson, teaches a suspended cat toy which is mounted in a doorway. This configuration eliminates the problem found in suction cups and considers the desirous benefits of a toy with an erratically moving target. However, this invention prevents closure of the door and obstructs passage through the doorway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,978, issued to Lovell, discloses a rigid platform which attaches over an existing doorknob to which a tethered target can be attached. However, an over the doorknob mount has limitations which include obstruction to opening the door inward if the device is on the outer side. Also obstructed, by the rigid mount, is the area in front of the doorknob.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,450, issued to Chap, discloses an ornamental design for an over the door hanger bracket and hook.
None of the solutions provide a durable over the door, mounting system for suspending a toy or exercise device. None of the solutions provide an over the door mounted suspended cat toy which does not impair opening or closure of the door, or block passage through the doorway.